Hearth Fire
The Hearth Fire, also known as the Sacred Fire, is the flame that has burned for decades to keep the villagers of the Great Lake warm, which also allows one to seek answers from Spirits. The fire holds great importance to the Ice Fishers, symbolizing hope and warding off darkness. Thus, they will do anything to protect it. History When the winters in the Never-Realm began growing colder, the villagers of the Great Lake lit the Fire to keep their tribe alive. To ensure the fire would not go out, as it had become far too cold to light another, the people fed the flame wood every morning and every night for decades. The Never-Realm The Ninja are saved from a pack of Wolves and brought back to the Great Lake, Sorla allows them to come in for warmth from the Fire. To help them find Zane, she uses incense to ask the Spirits of the Earth and Spirits of the Lake to show them Zane's fate. The Fire reveals Zane to be within the Castle of Ice, leading Sorla and the Ninja to believe he is the Ice Emperor's prisoner. Fire Maker The Blizzard Samurai march towards the Great Lake to destroy the Ninja for challenging the Emperor and the Ice Fishers for aiding them. The village elders quickly convene to determine the best course of action to ensure their people's safety. While the majority refused to leave the fire due to its importance, some believed there was no other option. Sorla informs the Ninja about the Fire's significance and after learning it would be difficult to transport, the heroes promise to help defend it. Kai is saddened by the fact that he'd be able to help if Aspheera hadn't stolen his Elemental Powers, though is assured by Sorla his powers will return. During the battle against the Ice Samurai, the Ninja gain the upper hand. In a last attempt to finish them off, Grimfax puts out the Hearth Fire, taking away the last source of warmth against the ice. As the Ice Fishers begin to feel the effects of the extreme cold, a guilt-ridden Kai manages to light a new fire, being dubbed "Fire Maker" by the Ice Fishers. The Message The Traveler's Tree Sorla used the fire to melt some ice, giving Nya some water to train with. Secret of The Wolf Vex uses his crystal to show Grimfax the Hearth Fire is still burning. Awakenings Sorla asked the spirits of the Hearth Fire about Ninjago. The Ninja and Krag then entered her home, where they gathered around Sorla and the Hearth Fire to learn of the news she had to share of their status. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago'' Season 11: Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu *114. "The Never-Realm" *115. "Fire Maker" *118. "The Message" *119. "The Traveler's Tree" *121. "Secret of The Wolf" *128. "Awakenings" Trivia *The Hearth Fire's ability to display visions from Spirits is similar to the Spirit Smoke formerly relied upon by Master Wu to see future events during Season 1. Gallery Fire Maker 2.jpg Fire Maker 14.jpg Fire Maker 12.jpg Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2019 Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu Category:Objects